Sammy and Marissa
by PCZDJ
Summary: Sammy and Marissa had never met until they were 13. This is a story about how they met and became friends. Also Marissa was a part of Heather's gang.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Marissa

**Author's Note: Hi this is our first fic. Please be nice with the comments. We do not like cussing and we're kids so do not cuss in comments.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Doritos- meow**

 **Sammy- what r u saying**

 _ **In Dorito's point of view**_

 **Doritos- Sammy, u belong to Wendelin Van Draanen**

Chapter 1: Meeting Marissa

 _Sammy POV_

I was bored so I decided to go to the mall. I bought a strawberry kiwi slushy. I was thinking about the crazy questions Grams will ask when I get back when this girl,who I have seen with Heather, Tenille, and Monet, came up to me and asked to hang out with me. I chose to ignore her. She went insane when I didn't reply to her.

"Please answer me, Sammy!" She screamed. How did she even know my name?! Oh right, Heather probably sent one of her spies to stalk me.

" I'm Marissa!" she yelled. I still ignored her.

" Um... I really need to go. Sorry I was rude. I was just thinking about you know school stressing about grades." I replied.

" I can walk home with you." She offered," We could talk about how to help you make better grades in school. I have all hundreds." she said. I live illegally in the Senior Highrise. I could get into trouble if she found out.

" I live really close by and I also will have a tutor tutoring me like next week or something." I replied. _That was really stupid, Sammy._

"Oh. Well, I'll see you in school." She said. _Whew. That was a close one._ I thought she would make a big deal out of it because she is one of Heather's friends.


	2. Chapter 2:Getting to know Marissa

**Author's Note: Hey! We're back! Hope you liked the first chapter. This is a four-shot so you can read them individually. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Wendelin Van Draanen- I own Sammy Keyes and you don't hahahahaha**

 **Me-sadddddddddd!**

Chapter 2: Getting to know Marissa

 _Sammy POV_

The next day, I went to school and and I found Marissa and Heather fighting. Marissa came up to me afterwards and told me she doesn't want to be friends with Heather anymore. But I still kept my distance in case this was a trick. Marissa started complaining about how Heather was so mean. I thought this was definitely weird. But we started talking about our favorite hobbies. We jumped back to the topic of Heather. But it was good. We were teasing Heather. We literally laughed our butts off. It was that funny. I thought she was cool so I asked for her phone number. Then the bell rang.

"Meet me after school at the mall by the arcade." I said.

"Okay. That's fine with me." She replied. Than we both headed to homeroom with a big smile on our faces.

 **Don't forget to comment! We will try to update a story every week. Stay tuned!**

 **~Evelyn &Sophie **


	3. Chapter 3:Making Marissa my friend

**Author's Note: Hey! Hope you liked our last two chapters. Enjoy another (hopefully) great chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Said in previous chapters please look there to see who wrote the story. U should probably already know if your reading this fanfic.**

Chapter 3: Making Marissa my friend

 _Sammy POV_

One day, Marissa asked if I can go over to her house so we can have a sleepover. I really wanted to but I will have to introduce Grams to Marissa.

"Grams, could you come with me to go to Marissa's house? I would like you to meet her." I asked.

"Who is Marissa?" Grams asked.

"She is my new friend and I would like you to meet her." I replied.

Than I gave her my normal look. So it wouldn't be suspicious, of course. So she said"Do I have to dress up?"

"No, Grams. I just want you to meet her. That's all. Nothing special. Let me go pack." I said.

"Huh?! Young lady, when did I allow you to even go. Fine, since you want me to go"

"Okay, Grams." I felt just so happy inside. My very first sleepover. Than we both left to go. I got to take the elevator because of Grams. _Knock, knock, knock._ This little boy came to the front door.

"You are... Marissa?" Grams asked. Than Marissa appeared from behind.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Marissa."

She said. "Hehe. Hello, dear." Grams replied.

"Oh, this is Mikey." Marissa said pointing to the little boy.

"Where are your parents?" Grams asked.

"My parents are still at work. They will come back at 8:00 PM." She said.

"Would you like me to stay until then, dear?" Grams asked. "Oh... Um... You could stay until then." Marissa said. " Well... Come on in. Get ready to have some fun!" She exclaimed. _I couldn't wait!_ I hope Grams doesn't spoil it!


	4. Chapter 4: BFFs

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. We have been so busy with school. Also too lazy to update but now we have a very long weekend! Half day on Friday and no school on Monday.**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Chapter 4: BFFs

 _Sammy POV_

The sleepover was great. I can't believe a Heather groupie could be so nice. We are planning another one and she stopped hanging out with Heather. I feel like there is a bond between us, but also like we're different enough that we don't get bored of each other.

A-few-months-later-

I just told Marissa that I live with grams. She swore to me she wouldn't tell anybody, so I'm pretty sure she wouldn't. We have been friends for a really long time and now she hates Heather and realized Heather is not has cool as she think she is.

A- few- weeks-later-

Me and Marissa's bond is so strong that we are now best friends! I would squeal but that's not really me, so I'm just going to say. Adios!

 **Author's note: That was our first story and Optimistic4ever you were right about the Sammy Keyes fanfic page being pretty much dead. That's why we chose to write a Sammy Keyes story to write, so we can start out small. We want to give a shout out to you for being our first reviewer. Technically, Sophie is but she was just playing around. We hope all of you who read this enjoyed it. But if you didn't we can relate because it's short and doesn't have a deep plot. Wow, I'm flaming our own story. Bye!**

 **Evelyn and Sophie**

 **P.s. Evelyn wrote the end author's note.**


End file.
